The Long Journey
by the.sea.turtle
Summary: This is Lily and James's last year at Hogwarts and is as cannon I can make it. Lily and James and Marauder pranks in their epic final year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Day of August

CHAPTER 1: The First Day of August

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I obviously don't own anything she brilliantly came up with. I do, however, like to imagine what the rest of her world is like.**

This had quite possibly been the worst summer Lily had ever spent. After coming home from Hogwarts, Petunia had ignored her for the most part. When she wasn't being ignored by her sister, Lily was being screamed at by her sister.

Lily didn't know what was worse. So, she spent her holiday owling her friends, Alice Prewett, Emma Hall, and Sophia White.

Alice Prewett was a quiet, gentle, and forgiving person. She was also the voice of reason an was very motherly. She had her pick of boys, and was dating Frank Longbottom ever since halfway through last year. Alice had long, curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. Alice had occational all out chocolate fests that left her on a huge sugar high and turned her into a teenage bouncy girl.

Emma Hall was the baby of the group. She was the second top girl in the year. She was sweet and innocent and easily hurt. She had had a huge crush on Remus ever since fifth year, but didn't want him to ever know, and she rarely dated anyone.

Sophia White had the looks, the body, the brains, and the guys. She was the girl who dated for fun. She was light-hearted and enjoyed life and definitely lived life to the fullest. She was a pranking mastermind to rival the maurauders and therefore was always in trouble.

It was the day before seventh year at Hogwarts, and lily was all packed- for the most part. No. she was barely packed at all.

That was expected on lily's part.

Just then, a large black owl soared into her window. It hopped onto her desk and lily took it into her arms.

"Hey, Sable. How was the trip. What did he send this time?" she asked the owl, stroking its feathers.

Sable promptly stuck out his leg for her. Lily untied the letter and scanned the contents.

_Dearest Lilyflower,_

_I'm just letting you know how much I miss you. I am looking forward to tomorrow, and I know you are too. I love you beyond all measure. Your eyes sparkle and shine, oh how I wish you were mine. Hey Lily, would you please go on the Hogsmeade trip the first weekend with me? (Even if you don't, I'll still follow you.)_

_All my love,_

James Potter

_P.S. Say hello to Peter and Ann for me and tell them I'll see them tomorrow._

Lily frowned and crumpled up the note. Her frown deepened as she thought of all the other notes that had met the same fate as the one still in her hands. In fact, her waste basket under her desk was full of the last week's notes.

Someday soon, she was going to kill that boy.

_Potter,_

_Stop sending me letters. I will make you pay when we get back to school. Do not talk to me tomorrow on the platform, nor stalk me on the train. Do not prank me, my friends, or people surrounding us. Tell Black that the same applies to him._

_Lily Evans_

Lily signed her response, reread it, and tied it to Sable's leg. She patted Sable on the head and watched him fly off into the horizon until he disappeared.

Lily knew her note would have no effect on anything Potter decided to do to her tomorrow. Still, it was worth a try.

A high-pitched, shrill scream came from downstairs.

"LILY!"Her mother shouted, "Come down here quick, please!"

Lily bounded down the two sets of stairs from her loft room on the third floor. When she reached the kitchen, she almost doubled over in laughter.

A school issue barn owl was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table picking cheerios out of her sister's breakfast cereal bowl. Petunia was staring at it, eyes wide, and shrilly screaming. Her father sat across from Petunia and was trying to hide his laughter behind the day's newspaper. It was not working very well.

Lily's mother stood in the doorway, trying to convince Petunia that the owl was all right and it was not going to or even had the slightest intention of hurting her for her cereal.

When Lily reached her mother, her mother simply pointed. Lily could see very well the problem. Moreover, a quite easily accomplished solution.

So, acting like the mature almost seventeen year old that she was, Lily doubled over laughing.

Finally, she straightened up and walked over to the owl and picked it up. It hooted happily and stuck out the small parcel and an envelope with Hogwart's seal on it and launched its self out the window.

Petunia's screams stopped only when the owl was a tiny speck far off on the horizon.

"Well I'm glad you find my fears amusing, dear sister, but ordinary people who aren't freakish like you don't like owls much."Petunia said nastily

"Are you seriously calling yourself normal and me a freak again? I already realize you say that frequently."Lily retorted.

Petunia got up from her chair noisily and stomped over to put the rest of her cereal into the sink and stormed out, flipping her hair behind her.

Lily opened the letter she had in her hand and quickly scanned its contents.

_Dear Lily,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected for the position of Head Girl this year. Head students are expected to be a role model for all students and are in charge of activities this year as well as directing the prefects and patrolling the castle. We wish you good luck and heartfelt congratulations._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She screamed in excitement and handed the letter to her waiting father. Meanwhile, Lily bounced up and down in place and continued screaming in happiness. She went over and hugged her mother,

"MUM! I MADE HEAD GIRL!"she screamed excitedly.

After sending notes to her three best friends, Lily packed her trunk with her books and robes and potion supplies for the year. As a surprise, her parents took her into Diagon Alley to the Owl Emporium and bought her a petite reddish owl with piercing green eyes and fluffy feathers. It was about the size of Lily's hand.

"I am going to name you Rory. My red king. You do seem very dignified, don't you."Lily said.

Lily took Rory home after purchasing the necessary supplies, and continued her slow, relaxed packing and reading.

Petunia, of course, freaked out.

"THERE IS A FREAKING OWL IN THE HOUSE MUM!"Petunia screeched.

"Yes, dear. It is Lily's owl. Lily will be taking it with her to Hogwarts so it will be gone by tomorrow. His name is Rory; did you want to pet him?"Mum replied warily.

"NO I FREAKING DON'T! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" This last comment was followed by a louder shriek that could be heard down the street. Apparently, Rory had inched closer to Petunia and hooted.

Lily hurriedly took away the bird from her mother's hands and raced him upstairs to the safety of her own room. She sat down and wrote out three notes for each of her friends introducing Rory to them, and sent them off through her bedroom window a few minutes later.

She changed into her pajamas and collapsed on her bead, and leafed through her textbook on Advanced Potion Making until she fell asleep, the book still on her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Between Platforms

CHAPTER 2

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I obviously don't own anything she brilliantly came up with. I do, however, like to imagine what the rest of her world is like.**

Lily woke with a start. Her vision was groggy and her back was stiff. She realized she was still on top of her covers and had her heavy textbook on her chest, weighing her down.

"Lily, dear, wake up and get ready! It's already 8:30." Lily's mum called outside her door.

"One minute Mum," she called back.

Being dead careful not to wake up Petunia, Lily stumbled off the bed. Her heavy textbook hit the floor with a dull thud and Lily bent over to pick it up as she hit her knee on the corner of the bed. That wobbled the nightstand, which in turn made the lamp fall off it. It startled Rory, who was perched on the desk. Rory hooted and flapped her wings, hitting a pencil holder that toppled to the floor spilling out its contents.

Lily ended up with a dropped textbook, a bruised knee, a toppled lamp, a startled owl, and pencils knocked on the ground.

She sighed. Only then, she realized it was 8:45 and she needed to be on the platform at 12. Lily showered and dressed in a casual white above-the-knee dress with a ruffled V-neck. She left her hair down her back in waves, and wore white gold drop earrings.

Lily made her way downstairs to the large kitchen her mother and father sat around, her mother eating eggs and toast, and her father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Lily's parents were both surgeons. They made lots of money and pampered their two children. Unfortunately, they both had long hours and had been at the hospital until around two hours ago after returning from Diagon Alley with Lily.

"I'm glad to see you're ready, Lily. We were starting to wonder if you had gone back to sleep. You look beautiful today, darling." Lily's father told her.

Lily gave them both a kiss good morning and went to get a plate of eggs and toast from the stove.

"Do you have your trunk ready for your father to put in the trunk?" asked Mum.

"I might need to add a few things, but yes, I pretty much am." She replied.

Her father folded his newspaper and set it down on the table. He drained his coffee mug and walked over to put it in the sink.

"Are we bringing Petunia this time?" asked Lily, dreading the answer.

"No. She flat out refused," her mother said with a slight frown, "but she is not trying to be rude, you know magic makes her uncomfortable."

_Of course it does._ Lily thought

Twenty minutes later, Lily's father called from upstairs.

"I might need some assistance here, ladies!"

When Lily and her mum reached the top of the stairs, they saw Mr. Evans struggling to drag Lily's heavy trunk she was taking to Hogwarts.

"God Lily, what do you have in here? Dead bodies?"Her father joked.

Lily thought of Potter's owl from the day before. Her face grew serious and she replied, "Not yet. Quite possibly by the end of the year, though."

Her mother gave her a disapproving glance, but Lily ignored it. After all, there was a large chance she might become a murder or even a murder accomplice by the end of the year.

They dragged the steamer trunk outside and to the trunk of the Evans' car. Lily wished the whole time that she were able to use a simple _locomoter trunk_ to do the job.

However, she was there with her parents lifting the damn thing.

Lily got into the car with her parents and her dad drove the 20 minutes from their countryside manor/house into the city.

Lily's current and most brilliant plan was to sneak into the platform after saying a quick goodbye to her parents and go hide out in a corner until she saw her friends. That was ruling out a few of her more dramatic plans that mostly ended up with half the marauders knocked out and or locked in some random closet.

Seeing as there was a certain James Potter in this cruel world, of course everything went opposite of Lily's plans.

As soon as Lily approached platforms 9 and 10, she turned around to make sure her parents were still following her and had not been spotted by Potter. She saw her own mother give him a hug and her dad smile at something he said.

"Lily darling!" Lily's mother called, "Are you going to come say hello to James here?"

It left Lily no choice but to slowly and painfully walk back to her parents and Potter and give him a plainly forced smile and a "Hello."

Potter gave me the infamous "marauder smirk" as Sophie had named it years ago and said, "you look beautiful today, Lily."

"Well thank you Potter." Lily replied, obviously forced, through clenched teeth.

_I hope you die. _She added in her thoughts.

It was a good thing Lily had shown up late to the platform because she now had the excuse, "Oh mum! Look at the time! I don't want to miss the train, so I'll have to say goodbye quickly. I love you."

Lily gave her mum and dad quick hugs and took her huge steamer trunk from her dad. He gave her another quick hug as James offered politely to carry the trunk.

Normally Lily would have told Potter some friendly tidbit along the lines of, "Hell no, Potter! Get away from me!" but as the trunk really was too heavy for her and she didn't want to be too rude to Potter in front of her parents who had inconveniently decided they loved the little twit, Lily reluctantly said thank you to him and let him take the trunk.

Potter looked shocked for a minute at Lily's thank you, but seemed to shake it off and replace it with a wide 'marauder smirk' as Sophie had so brilliantly put it.

'_Of course he would take that common courtesy as is I had suddenly announced to him that I love him with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life in his strong arms, _Lily thought sarcastically.

As Lily turned once more towards her parents before crossing into the magical world, she thought to herself, "_What a long year this is going to be. . ."_


	3. Chapter 3: Sometimes I Wonder

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Sometimes I wonder if he's alright."

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I obviously don't own anything she brilliantly came up with. I do, however, like to imagine what the rest of her world is like.**

Coming onto the hidden platform with Potter helping her with her trunk might send out the wrong message to anyone that witnesses, and it would let Potter brag arrogantly to his friends and anyone else who would listen that he had helped Lily Evans and she liked him now.

Yes. That would be bad.

Instead of that, Lily tried to yank her trunk away from Potter as soon as she had gotten through the barrier and her parents could not see her anymore. Potter was just as eager to stay with Lily as Lily was to get away from the bloody git.

But instead of being able to push Potter away from her and her trunk, Lily only succeeded in getting closer to him.

_He was so tall. _Lily thought.

Potter was solid muscle from what Lily could tell being pressed up next to him as well.

Not by choice of course.

So, giving up the hopeless battle, Lily sighed and said, "Jerk. But fine. Can you please carry it over here with me instead of just blocking the entrance?"

"Anywhere you go, Lily, I want to go too."

Lily ignored the bloody git's comment and walked forwards, turning around after a few steps to make sure he was following her.

He was of course.

"Could you just put it in a compartment for me? I need to go to a meeting so it doesn't really matter where it is." Lily asked Potter, hoping all the while that he would not do something stupid or Potter-ish.

That was almost an impossible wish, and he did claim to be willing to do anything for her, so Lily added, "If you do something with my trunk, I will personally hunt you down and make you bald. Got it?"

Hoping that he had gotten her point she turned away to look for Alice, Sophie, and Emma.

"Don't I get a hug for all my hard work? " Lily heard him ask her.

"Um, no. Thank you, even if I preferred you didn't stalk me and you weren't able to find my parents even before I could, thank you."

With that, Lily turned away from Potter and walked a few feet through the remaining mist on the platform.

She thought she saw Alice hugging Emma tightly a few yards through the mist, so she ran to them and jumped into the hug, the three of them laughing.

"Have you seen Sophie yet?" Alice asked, ever the worrier.

"You know how much she loves her dramatic entrances. We have only experienced them for about six years!" Lily replied with a smile.

"Lily, Alice, it is three minutes until the train leaves, we need to get on it now or we are going to miss it!" Emma exclaimed, "I hope she comes soon!"

The three girls walked over closer to the entrance.

The mist on the platform was almost completely chased away by the sunlight, so the girls could plainly see all the rest of the students, old and new, boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius Black sauntered over to the girls, followed by a tired looking Remus Lupin.

"Hello girls. How was your summer? Dreadful much because I was not in it? That is ok I am used to it. I'm here now for you!" Black said cheerfully.

In response to the three girl's disbelieving stares, Black flexed his arms and posed like a model.

Remus Lupin just shook his head as he went to stand next to Lily. All the girls loved Remus and accepted him like their older brother. He was just so sweet and he actually cared about his grades and studied for them unlike the rest of the marauders.

"So where is White?" he asked them.

"Well you should know I love my entrances!" Sophie called from the barrier, just crossing through.

She walked up to Black and got close to whisper in his ear, leaning against his chest.

"Would you be a dear and go put my trunk on the train?" Sophie whispered.

Black nodded.

"You wanna hear an awesome joke before I go?" he asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Sirius Black barreled on.

"A muggle man was in his front yard mowing grass, when his attractive blonde female neighbor, Judy, came out of her house and went straight to the mailbox. She opened it, then slammed it shut and stormed back into the house.

A little later she came out of her house again, went to the mail box, and again opened it and slammed it shut again. Angrily, back into the house she went.

As the man was getting ready to edge the lawn, she came out again, marched to the mail box, opened it and then slammed it closed harder than ever.

Puzzled by her actions the man asked her, "Is something wrong?"

To which she replied, "There certainly is! My stupid computer keeps saying, YOU'VE GOT MAIL."

When he finished telling the joke, he burst out laughing.

Black then proceeded to fall onto the ground and roll over laughing.

"I don't know what's funnier. The joke, or his reaction to his own joke." Remus observed quietly, causing the girls to crack up laughing.

"Well fine then if you're going to be like that, talk to the hand." Sirius said dramatically doing the snap Z thing with one hand, the other on his hip.

He pranced away to go bring Sophie's trunk onto the train.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's ok." Remus said with a straight face.

The girls burst out laughing again and headed towards the train with Remus.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Head

Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Other Head

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I obviously do not own anything she brilliantly came up with. I do, however, like to imagine what the rest of her world is like.**

Lily, Emma, Sophie, and Alice boarded the train as the whistle was blowing and walked down the corridor to find an empty compartment. There was none.

However, Remus led them back to a compartment with three boys occupying it: Potter, Black, and Pettigrew.

"Why don't you all just join us here, your trunks are already here, and they won't bother you much I promise," Remus said staring pointedly at James and Sirius.

"Sure. Might as well. There are not many other places to sit on the train left." Sophie said.

Lily looked about to protest, but Alice cut her off.

"It's not like you'll get bugged by them, you need to go the prefect meeting now."

"Fine. I'll see you guys later."Lily said, defeated.

She pulled out her Head Girl badge out of her trunk which was right overhead, beckoned for Remus to come with her and said goodbye to her friends before leaving the compartment to make her way up the train.

As soon as she left, James remembered something.

He went over to dig through his trunk, and after a minute or so, he came up with a golden Head Boy badge wrapped tightly in an old, smelly sock from the bottom of his trunk.

"I almost forgot!"He exclaimed, and raced out of the compartment and the remaining seventh years could hear him cussing as he ran down the corridor.

They stood frozen in place for a few seconds before laughing and started talking.

"How did HE get head boy!"

"What the bloody hell is Dumbledore on!"

"Lily's not going to be happy."

That last statement was made by a concerned looking Alice. Pity for Lily was clearly written on her face.

"On the other hand, Prongs might actually be able to show Evans how much he loves her finally." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I do have to admit they look cute together," Alice allowed, "But unless Potter can, his other choice is not pleasant."

"They have to live together in the Head's dorms. . ." Sophie realized, trailing off, "So who wants to bet they'll be together by Christmas, or maybe Easter? I am going for Easter. He needs to improve a lot."

Everyone just stared at her before placing his or her own bets.

Meanwhile, at the front of the train outside the Prefects cabin, James looked in and realized the prefects were just taking their seats, and half of them had just walked in, too.

He was not that late.

He looked around and sized up the room's occupants.

The two Gryffindor prefects were Moony and a fifth year girl named Alice Wilkes. Hufflepuff prefects were Gilderoy Lockhart and Glenda Chittock. The Slytherin prefects were Miranda McNeil and Walden MacNair. Then finally, the Ravenclaw prefects were Dorcas Meadows and Caradoc Dearborn.

They were actually all pretty good. The Slytherins were some of the nicer ones, and even though Walden's brother was a Death Eater, Walden was not.

Gilderoy Lockhart was a bloody bastard in Jame's opinion, but other than that none of the prefects were horrible.

Nevertheless, Lily was going to be MAD when she figured out he was Head Boy!

James reluctantly pulled his badge from his pocket and opened the compartment door. When he went up to the front, Lily noticed him. She had been telling all of the prefects to get a seat and to stop talking so she could start explaining what they needed to do.

"Potter, you aren't supposed to be in here. Do you need to tell Remus something, because I bet it can wait until after we are done in here," Lily said, slightly frustrated at him. She expected something like that from him anyway.

"Technically, I do want to talk to Remus, but I also need to be in here. I'm the Head Boy." James said.

He showed her the badge.

"Who did you steal it from? You better not have him locked up in a closet somewhere or I'll be even madder at you." Lily asked, suspicious.

At his expression, Lily turned to Remus who was watching their exchange with amused looking eyes. More like every single prefect in the compartment was silently watching the two head's exchange looking amused.

Everyone at Hogwarts were too familiar with James and Lily's shouting matches (It was rather hard to miss) as well as the pranks and revenge each one of them carried out on one another.

"How are you Head Boy?" Lily shouted angrily.

"You are a Marauder for Merlin's sake! You are an arrogant prick who is immature! You do not have the sense God gave a goat! It is probably a mistake somehow. Professor Dumbledore could not have possibly made you Head Boy! He must have been high or something!" Lily ranted.

"Evans, I am Head Boy and we are sharing a dormitory. Dumbledore was on something when he chose me for the position, but I am happy he did. You look so pretty when you are mad." James told her.

James's comment seemed only to make Lily even madder at James, but she took a deep breath.

"Prick" she told James as she turned away from him. She was determined to do her duty.

"Okay," Lily told the prefects who were all watching her and James, "Sorry about that."

"Okay," she said again, "Welcome back to Hogwarts and congratulations on being appointed prefects. You all are pretty much supposed to patrol the train to make sure nothing too drastic happens and the first years are all okay. I will assign the boy and girl from each house to patrol together for a half hour shift. It takes about another two hours to get to Hogwarts."

"Does anyone have any preferences as to what shift you are assigned?" she asked.

The Slytherin boy prefect, Walden MacNair, called out, "Slytherin wants to go first."

"Alright. Then if no one else minds, the shifts will be Slytherin for the first half hour, Ravenclaw for the second half hour, Gryffindor for the third half hour, and Hufflepuff for the last half hour. Do you have any questions about that?"

Almost everyone had done this before, and there were no questions.

"As you all know, as prefects, you have the authority to take away house points and also give house points. Try not to give or take away more than 10 points. If you misuse this privilege, you will have it taken away. You can also give out detentions, but it is up to the teachers to decide what the detentions are. Thank you for listening. Any questions?"

James cut in, "Make sure to point the first years to Hagrid when they get off the train, and also, escort them to their common rooms after the feast. You all know how to do this. The passwords for each common room are on these slips of paper," he said, grapping the slips off the table in the back of the room and handing them out.

Lily looked stunned he had taken part in the meeting responsibly.

"How did you know about the passwords? No one is supposed to know! You did not get the note from Dumbledore next to them for me did you?" Lily asked, completely confused.

James had in fact see this happen before. No, he had not been a prefect, but he had snuck in and stolen the passwords before under his invisibility cloak. Lily couldn't know about that though, so he said instead,

"I am a marauder. We know all the secrets."

Then James proceeded to put on his infamous 'marauder smirk' as he had heard Sophie call it before.

Of course, it would piss Lily off, but in reality, it was completely true. Yes, it was because he was a marauder that he had needed the passwords. Yes, they knew so much about the school and what went on because they needed to because they were marauders.

James was a marauder and that is what they did.

Lily was pissed off.

"You arrogant bastard, I was trying to get an honest answer and you have to say some cocky piece of. . ."

Lily trailed off as she realized she was still in the Prefect Compartment and was currently being intently watched by all eight prefects.

"Excuse me. All right, Slytherin prefects, you are patrolling. Walden, Miranda, if you have any problems, come find me. I will be walking around every once in a while. The same goes for the rest of you when it's your turns."

The two Slytherins gave her hostile looks, but otherwise nodded in agreement.

"Okay, dismissed." Lily told everyone.

Lily went over to where Remus had gone over with Potter.

"Are you ready to walk back, Remus? And Potter too because he will come anyway I suppose. Stupid Head Boy." Lily asked clearly still mad.


	5. Chapter 5: The Train Ride

Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4: The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I obviously do not own anything she brilliantly came up with. I do, however, like to imagine what the rest of her world is like.**

Lily and Remus walked side by side down the corridor to the compartment, James following close behind them.

Lily was correct in assuming James would follow them anyways.

As soon as the three reached their compartment on the train, every single person inside grew silent and turned to stare at them.

"What?" Remus asked, knowing full well he had just missed a bet on Lily and James and their positions for this year. More than likely, this bet included when they would get together, when their first kiss would be, or something along those lines. They made it obvious, really.

"Nothing." Alice replied quickly from her spot by the window next to Frank.

Sirius tried to add something.

Sophie gave a not so subtle kick to Sirius who she so conveniently was sitting next to.

"OWWW! That bloody hurt woman! And for your information I wasn't even going to say anything to them!"

"You know what" Lily said, pausing, "I don't really even care at this point."

The compartment was packed. All nine of the seventh years were inside a six person compartment and it was hard to move around.

Before Lily, James, and Remus had walked in, on one side had been Alice by the window with Frank in the middle and Emma on the other side of Frank.

The other side of the compartment held Sophie by the window with Sirius in the middle and Peter next to them.

This year the idiots who had picked the compartments had gotten a smaller one instead of an eight person compartment like the ones on the other side of the train.

And so Lily voiced this.

"So which brilliant person picked this compartment for six people when apparently there are nine of us here?" She asked, glaring daggers at Sirius.

Sirius put his hand in the air as fast as he could and started bouncing up and down.

"ME! I DID!" he shouted excitedly.

Sophie looked at Lily and gave her a pitying look. Then she kicked Sirius yet again, making him shut up.

"Sirius, honey, that's not a good thing," Alice worriedly told him from the other side of the compartment.

"Well, we all need some place to sit," Lily brilliantly observed, "so Alice, could you sit on Frank's lap? And Frank, slide over to the window. Remus, how about you squeeze in next to Emma and Peter you can be closest to the door. Then on the other side-"

"OH! I call next to the window!" Sirius called out.

"Fine then. Sirius, you get the window." Lily replied, shaking her head. "You seriously need to grow up. But anyways, on the other side, Sirius by the window and Sophie and I can share, with Potter sitting by the door." Everyone moved to where Lily had directed them, Remus and Emma both blushing from sitting next to one another.

Sirius and James winked at one another.

Sirius took up as much of the seat as he possibly could without it being too obvious to Lily and Sophie. Sophie sat down, and James sat, also using up as much space as possible.

As soon as he sat down, he reached over to where Lily was still standing in the isle in front of him.

James quickly snaked his arms around her waist and before she could gasp in shock and start screaming at him.

He pulled Lily down and she found herself on James's lap with both his arms wrapped around her waist, one holding her arms in place on her lap by her wrists.

It actually was very comfortable there.

But then Lily's mind kicked in and she gasped.

"Ewe! Potter let me go! Potter!" she screamed, squirming.

James was enjoying her squirming very much. Besides, all those years of being Gryffindor's top chaser paid off at times like these. Lily couldn't go anywhere, she was locked in his arms and not enjoying it.

James had a happy grin on his face.

He moved his hand holding her wrists to securely holding her down and pulled

his other hand up the side of her body to her face where he caressed her jawbone before holding his hand over her mouth, blocking her from screaming at him.

Lily was fully pressed up against him and was still squirming.

Sirius and Sophie started flirting with one another.

On the other side, Remus pulled out a book called_ The Dark Arts Outsmarted_, and he and Emma settled down to read it together. It was cute, really.

Peter was completely squashed in the corner with the five teens in the three person seat, but it was not too bad, especially when Remus had Emma conveniently moved over to sit on his lap.

Alice and Frank were happily sitting together and didn't mind the fact one bit she was sitting on Frank's lap. Instead, Alice was enjoying it greatly.

They sat and looked out the window and whispered contentedly to one another.

They really were in love, it was so sweet.

Meanwhile, everyone was pretending they didn't see Lily glaring at each one of her friends in turn trying to get their attention so they would help free her.

Unfortunately for Lily, everyone in the compartment completely were rooting for James and Lily as a couple.

So the girls were all trying their hardest to ignore Lily's death glares.

James was in heaven.

Not only was Lily Evans pressed completely against him sitting on his lap, she could do nothing about it and couldn't leave or smack him or even cuss or yell at him.

Needless to say, the seventeen year old boy James Potter was happened to be extremely happy about the situation.

After about three minutes of fruitless struggling, Lily was resigned to simply leaning back and getting comfortable. Just because she hated James didn't mean she had to be uncomfortable the whole trip.

After a few minutes of the different groups just doing their own thing, occasionally mentioning something to the whole group, Sirius decided he was bored of thumb wrestling with Sophia.

"Guys? Hey Guys! Guys guess what! I'm bored!" He said.

Lily squirmed a bit and gave a very muffled, "I have an idea!"

"Hey dude, let her talk." Sirius motioned for James to take his hand off of Lily's mouth.

James did so.

"We can all play a game for about an hour, but then Remus needs to patrol and Potter and I both need to go walk around for a bit and also patrol. That means we need to be changed into school robes before then." Lily stated.

"Us girls call the compartment. You guys need to change somewhere else." Emma added, looking up from Remus's book for the first time.

Sirius pouted for a bit, but finally agreed. You could tell he had thought of something - most likely something against the school rules - but it was Sirius after all and he wasn't a marauder for nothing.

Sirius ended up demanding to arm wrestle. He won with Peter easily, and Remus was slightly harder, but Remus didn't play quidditch on the team like the other boys except Peter did, and he lost.

At that point, James let go of Lily, who promptly jumped off his lap as fast as humanly possible and smacked him as hard as she could.

James didn't seem to mind too much, and the handprint on his cheek faded in a few minutes.

Sirius barely won with Frank, but Frank was the Keeper on the quidditch team and didn't use his arms to play as much as James did being a Chaser or Sirius as a Beater.

When it finally got around to being James going against Sirius it was some half hour later what with all the breaks they had taken in between and when it was suspended when everyone was laughing so hard it was hard to move, let alone arm wrestle.

Alice had pulled out a witch's beauty magazine, and the four girls were in the corner looking through it observing make-up tips, cute outfits, hair styles, and other fashion things like that. They would occasionally look over at the boys arm wrestling and punching one another on the shoulders.

They didn't see them put their heads together, aside from Peter, who was asleep on the bench by the girls who only took up two seats because they were each on one another's laps.

They definitely didn't see Sirius point out that the blinds were not drawn and there was a glass panel on the wall to the compartment on the part that was not made up of the sliding door.

The boys grinned knowingly.

Then they proceeded to discuss strategic locations for dung bombs and stink pods and goo pellets to be "accidentally on purpose" let loose.

Emma checked her watch every two pages or so, and finally, she stood up and enlisted Lily and Sophie's help in bodily forcing the boys out of the compartment which for some reason they didn't want to leave.

"Perverts! And stay out!" Sophie called after the last of the boys.

Alice had put away her magazine and was calmly taking out each of the girl's uniforms from their trunks as they filed back in the compartment.

"Wow. That took a lot!" Emma exclaimed, going to sit on the bench next to Alice.

Sophie stretched out on the other bench and Lily pushed her over and laid down as well.

Alice stood up and threw the warriors their uniforms and each landed on their owner's chests.

"Well come on. Let's get changed before those misled teenage boys come back with their pervertedness."

"Is that a word?" Lily asked, amused.

"Nope."

"Cool."

"Ok all you lovely ladies, get your arses up and get changed already!" Sophie called.

Lily turned her head to the side and looked at Sophie.

"You know you aren't up. That is called being a hypocrite in most cultures. So get up yourself! I don't wanna move!" she told Sophie.

Sophie stuck her tongue out at Lily and then laughed.

Pretty soon the other witches in the compartment were falling over laughing too. For no reason.

"Wow, we're weird." Emma said, shaking her head.

"Whatever. I know we are. Come on." Alice said to them.

So Emma picked up her clothes from the seat next to her and went to the back of the compartment to change. Alice took her example and was second from the opposite wall of the compartment.

Lily got up and offered her hand to Sophie who got up as well. They picked up their piles of clothes and started changing.

Meanwhile, the boys rushed back to the compartment as soon as they could.

Knowing Sirius and James, that meant they rushed back AS SOON AS POSSIBLE with their shirts unbuttoned and in Sirius's case, off all together.

Girls all along the train turned to stare with their mouths open at the two quidditch stars with six pack abs and solid muscle race past with their shirts in various stages of off.

They got to the window in time to see that Alice and Emma were pretty much done, Alice had just pulled her shirt on. But Lily was just buttoning her skirt and so was Sophie.

They were laughing.

Then Sophie, still with her shirt off, posed for some reason. Then Lily laughed and, also with her shirt off, posed as well.

The two boys outside the compartment just stared and drooled.

They pushed one another and then pulled on their shirts and then put on their robes and fixed one another's ties.

It didn't take too long, and they brushed their hair and Sophie put on mascara.

Inside the compartment, the girls were having a good time. They had no idea they were being watched.

"We are all done? Alice asked, glancing around at the other three girls.

They all nodded in agreement. Sophie reached over to open the door because she was closest.

As soon as she did so, James and Sirius tumbled in.

They had been leaning on the door looking in, and didn't have enough time to move because the compartment was soundproof and they hadn't heard the girls saying they were done.

James's shirt was still unbuttoned, his tie sticking out of his pant's pocket, and Sirius had his shirt half stuffed in his pocket and both their robes were in their trunks in the compartment.

"You were looking in at us!" Lily screamed at them.

"How could you! Have you no common courtesy, let alone decency!" she ranted angrily.

"And look how you are dressed. You should be in uniform WITH YOU SHIRTS ON!" she finished.

"Please calm down Lily, we don't even know if they saw anything yet." Alice said reasonably.

"We both know they wouldn't be still laying there with those expressions if they DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Lily yelled, upset.

Alice gave her a hug. "It's ok Lil. We'll get them back."

Sophie caught her eye and motioned for the two of them to step outside the compartment. Lily whispered to Alice and Emma to distract them.

Outside the compartment, Lily and Sophie discussed the plan for a few seconds before going back in and flashing mischievous grins at the other two.

James and Sirius were still in happy shock laying on the floor.

Lily pulled James up off the floor and Sophie did the same with Sirius. Lily had James stand up and then she started buttoning his shirt up and then reached in his pocket to get his tie. She put her arms around his neck and then started doing his tie.

James was silent the whole time, but he couldn't help but add, "You just can't keep away, can you darling?"

Lily slightly pursed her lips, but otherwise said nothing.

Sophie was doing the same thing as Lily to Sirius, except Sophie, being the way she was, was a lot more physical than Lily had been with James.

James and Lily went to patrol the train as Heads, but not before James gave a subtle wink at Sirius and waved his wand making sure Lily couldn't see.

Alice could, however, and she just rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Have fun!" She called to their backs as they walked down the corridor, already arguing about something.

Sirius wolf whistled.

"Don't waste too much time snogging in a broom closet, you have to do your job too!" he called.

Lily made to turn around and start yelling at him, but James put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing so.

Then he gave a one fingered salute to Sirius as they started walking again over his shoulder.

Sirius just started laughing.

Sophie smacked him.


End file.
